Victim Sanctuary
by StardustAmmy
Summary: So let's go there, let's make our escape; & we'll ask, "can we stay?" - lyrics from "Higher" by Creed. Characters include my real life, & Stardust Dragon from Yugioh 5D's. Please read author's note before reading!


Author's Note: Please note that this was actually an assignment for school. xD The purpose was to explain that dreams are one of the best forms of entertainment that cost nothing. I was going to include more things in the dream, but inspiration for them failed me, so I kept it simple with just Stardust Dragon. But, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did!

* * *

The sky was now a mixed shade of pink and purple, fading to orange as it neared the horizon where the setting sun could be seen. Straight above my head, it was slowly becoming the dark blue of the night sky, and the chill of dusk started to sweep over this desolate wasteland. Literally. It was the middle of nowhere, and besides the colors of the sky, the only things around were sand and rocks. But, what was this place?

Sunsets were always beautiful to watch for me, and they sometimes inspired me with new drawing ideas to fill in my sketch pad. Luckily, I actually had mine with me. Who knows how I had nothing but that with me in the middle of nowhere. Nevertheless, I quickly took a seat beside a rather large rock and began to open the pad to the next blank page, passing drawing after drawing that came from the many pieces of my imagination. Sometimes my drawings were my own creations. Other times they were just drawn from television shows or video games, and occasionally doodled all over my math notes. They were one of my many escapes, or sometimes a way to express my feelings, since talking wasn't a big thing I liked to do. Finally I reached a blank page, almost to the end of the pad, but this never surprised me at all. Pencil in hand, I returned my gaze to the sunset… but something was different now.

A dragon. There was a dragon on the horizon, flying straight towards me. But, I didn't feel afraid. I knew this dragon. Her neck was long and slender, leading down to a muscular body, arms, and legs, and a long, slender tail with a silver tip that reminded me of an axe. Her wings stretched at almost double the length of her entire body, and the tips of them had a second set of claws. And her head was shaped almost like a "V;" she had a sharp nose, and horns that came off the side of her head. The top of her head also pointed back and up a bit. She was pale blue in color, with deeper blue patches on her head, going down her body and along her tail. Her wings were lavender, and she had violent, crystal-like orbs on each of her claws and two larger ones on her chest. This was Stardust Dragon.

As she neared me and slowly hovered to the ground, I could see now how big she really was. It'd take at least ten people my height to touch her head when she was standing straight up. Having no interest in drawing anymore, I set my sketch pad on the rock beside me, and used that to slowly help myself to stand up, eying the beautiful dragon before me in fear of scaring her off. But she was going nowhere. Her bright yellow eyes continued to stare; it literally felt like she was looking right through me.

"Stardust?" I asked, still not believing that this was real. The very dragon knelt on the ground a few feet in front of me, before quickly spreading her wings again, the sudden action making me flinch. But Stardust only raised her head to the sky, her silhouette sparkling in the sunset as she let out a loud, majestic roar. "This is… unbelievable." I muttered under my breath, but Stardust must have heard me, because she looked directly at me again.

Before I could even react, the pale dragon began to lower herself to the ground, leaning her head and neck down, and continuing to stare intently into my eyes. Her head was now at least three feet away, and that stare was just telling me, "Hop on." I jumped and looked around, as if I actually heard those words in my head. I did.

I was not about to argue with a dragon ten times my size. But still, I felt no fear. I felt calmer than I have in a very long time. With no hesitation, I took a step forward, receiving a happy-toned growl from the mythical creature watching me. This only made me smile, and I walked at a normal pace the rest of the way to the beautiful dragon, standing right beside her large head. In greeting, she leaned her head right next to mine, her pointed nose gently rubbing against my cheek in affection.

"This is… so amazing… It's so awesome!" I suddenly blurted out, feeling overwhelming joy start to build up inside me. I received another happy growl from the dragon before me as she nudged me again, urging me to get on. And of course I listened. Leaning on her neck, just behind her head but just before one of the large spikes going down her neck, I carefully pulled myself up to sit comfortably on the back of Stardust's neck. It felt like sitting on a horse with no saddle. A huge smile formed on my face almost instantly; this was still so incredibly amazing. Reaching down in front of me, I gently pet the top of Stardust's head, and instead of another growl, she roared happily in response. This made me laugh, and I continued to pet the dragon's head. She growled again, and I could've sworn it sounded and felt like my pet cat, Prissy, purring.

"You're like a big cat. All you want is love." I said, though still in a happy tone, despite how I related to that fact as well… well, sort of. Besides the cat part. With yet another low growl, Stardust slowly began to rise off the ground, standing up on her hind legs again. Her wings spread wide as she rose, that familiar sparkle returning in the diminishing sunlight. And that's when I realized…  
"Y-you're gonna fly?" I stuttered. I've never even flown in a plane yet, so on a DRAGON! …this would be an experience. Raising her head in another majestic roar, and with a great flap of her wings, we were airborne. Stardust now hovered above the ground, until she flapped her wings again. And again. Now we started to move, and I held on tightly to the back of Stardust's head.

"Relax, I won't let you fall," came that voice in my head again, but in such a soothing tone. Stardust was indeed speaking to me! Releasing my slight fear, I loosened my grip and sat up straight again, feeling the cool breeze on my face and through my hair as Stardust glided peacefully across the wasteland, occasionally flapping her wings again to remain in the sky.

"So… why me?" I asked, looking down towards her yellow eyes. "What made me so special that you came to find me, fly with me, and even talk to me?"

"Because, dear," Stardust's gentle voice began. "You needed this more than anyone." And with those words, her head raised up again, and through all the star-like sparkles, she let out that same, beautiful roar. But this time was different. These sparkles shined blue, and soon gathered around her powerful jaws. I knew this too.

"Shooting Sonic…" I said aloud to myself, watching as the dragon's most powerful attack formed in her mouth and fired straight up into the sky overhead. It only seemed to blend in with the already-starry sky. This sparked another idea in my head. Stardust had another ability, one in which she could use her power to save those in need. I smiled softly at the thought, still staring up at the new stars in the sky, until Stardust spoke again, as if reading my thoughts.

"Victim Sanctuary." She said, and I knew that I was indeed saved. But just as confusing as I entered this sanctuary, I left.

A loud _BANG!_ caused my eyes to shoot open, but I saw nothing but black. Did Stardust's attack hit something in the sky and explode?

No. Soon my eyes adjusted to the darkness around me, revealing the white walls covered in drawings and posters. I was in my room. Slowly, I sat up in my bed. Prissy lied right beside my pillow, awoken from her slumber as well, and was now staring cautiously towards my bedroom door. Downstairs, I could hear my mom's voice, and though I couldn't make out any words, she sounded annoyed. I then heard another voice, a man's, followed by a similar bang, only this one wasn't obnoxiously loud. It sounded more like someone hitting a wall, or a door slamming shut. I scoffed, then glanced over Prissy to the small, black desk beside my bed. There lied my cell phone, plugged in to the wall to charge overnight, and on the screen, the time read _2:32AM_.

"They must be arguing. Again." I mumbled, sighing in disappointment as I leaned back again, resting my head back on my pillow. I never knew why they argued, my mom and her boyfriend. I could never make out most of the words. Sometimes I wondered if it was because maybe he spends all his money on going to the bar, or maybe he just wasted it on… well, worse things… It's been years since they've been together, living together, and they even got married last year. But I never accepted it. I hate him and his family. They're not my step family, and never will be.

But, realizing how angry I was getting, I took a deep breath and sighed, rolling on to my side to face my loyal cat and the dim light from my phone. Prissy was now calming down again, seeming to be ignoring the noise downstairs. Petting her lightly on the head, I heard that familiar purring sound, and my eyes suddenly widened in surprise. All that anger was making me forget that beautiful dream.

"It _was_ just a dream, huh?" I said to myself, glancing to my desk again to see my small figure of that familiar dragon, along with a card with her name and picture on it leaning on the wall beside it. I smiled slightly again, taking in another breath and closing my eyes to relax. I knew that if I didn't, I'd never fall asleep again that night. And oh, how badly I wanted to go back to sleep. To continue that wonderful dream of one of my many fantasies.

"Stardust…" I mumbled, quietly and tiredly, as my hand rested comfortably on Prissy's back. I tried to think of that place… about Stardust… and block out the arguing I heard in the room just below mine. Slowly but surely, bits and pieces of that dream played in my mind; getting affection from that beautiful dragon… petting her like a kitten… and even flying with her… No wonder it was hard to believe, because it really wasn't real…

But, it seemed that dreams were my only source of happiness in the cold life I lived. And they didn't cost a thing. No Zoid, Yu-Gi-Oh! Card, video game, or movie we ever bought ever made me feel that joy I did just a few minutes ago. The only thing that even came close was when I'd talk to my friends and when we'd spend those crazy hours together just being idiots. I smiled softly, finally falling into a light sleep again, and I felt myself slowly slipping into a deeper sleep. And as I did, through the darkness, I saw a familiar shine in the middle of it all.

"Can we go again?" I called into the darkness, hoping for a response. "I want to go to that sanctuary again." My call was indeed answered by that beautiful, magical roar. I knew I was dreaming. I knew that, even if it was just for a few more hours, I could be happy. But maybe, just maybe, Stardust could take me there every night, and help me to escape reality just for the night.

* * *

The End...?


End file.
